Forum:Allied Arsenal
The list of stuff of the Allies in mod Red Alert: Zero. Content Infantry Mirage Commando (M-COM) *Full Desigantion: Mirage Commando *Role: Stealth ambush/infiltration heavy infantry *Cost: 1200 *Strong against: All ground targets at short range *Weak against: Aircraft and long-range units *Secondary Ability: Stealth Suit active when commando is still *Heroic Upgrade: Sonic blasts travel further *Primary Weaponry: Portable short-ranged Sonic cannon *Secondary Weaponry: C4 Charges Hazza-the-Fox 07:55, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Ok, so the Mirage Commando is basically a cross between the Red Alert 2 Mirage Tank, the Emperor Fedaikin, and the Commando-type units from Red Alert 2. He's a heavy unit with some fair hitpoints and cannot be run over, can move quickly- but can't swim. He is also an operative/commando unit, who benefits from radar-stealth and the Infiltration Training upgrade. He uses the exact same kind of disguise method as the Mirage Tank- looking like a tree (or possibly other inconspicuous environmental features), so long as he is standing still- except for a brief flash when he fires his gun. (ideally the mechanic in Emperor where stealth units can retain their disguise if they move a very short distance at a time would apply- but I don't think that will be possible). His main weapon is a short-ranged miniature sonic weapon, firing a slow-moving projectile that can bowl over multiple units, if they happen to be very close. Although far weaker than the Sonic Tank's weapon, this attack is strong enough to kill any infantry unit, and do severe damage to vehicles (far more than a Tesla Trooper's gun per-hit). The drawback is this weapon has a slow rate of fire, making the M-COM highly dependent on his stealth suit to stay alive. He can also plant C4 on structures (and possibly tanks if they cross directly past him or are targeted? If the second holds true, planting an explosive on a passing vehicle would not reveal his position- logically). The only thing remaining is appearance- holographic projectors on his body (like what the Mirage Tank had attached), a ghillie-suit covered in leaves? A combination of both? VolteMetalic 11:37, November 1, 2011 (UTC): For the invisibility, when he makes a move, he will be visible again. It is more logical. FOr the appearance, I think that he needs to look high-tech, so I think the holoprojection panels would be enough. On his shoulders (arm, between shoulder and elbow), on his stomach, and on his backpack (I presume he has it). Than the clothes, something like a modern outfit of soldiers, but with mroe of the high-tech features. Hazza-the-Fox 23:12, November 1, 2011 (UTC)I was thinking something like that. (I previously tried incorporating Ghillie-suit leaves and foliage underneath his panels- doesn't work, looks strange- so it's pure technology now). So at the moment he does indeed have a (huge) backpack, with extremely bulky holo-panels on his shoulders and back as well as along the top of his head, with smaller ones on his chest, thighs etc. It gives an appearance that he's a heavier infantry unit too (which he definitely is). I think logically, most of what he's carrying are battery-rechargers for his holoprojectors and gun (each have their own large batteries inside too). VolteMetalic 00:11, November 2, 2011 (UTC): Yes, definitly something like heavy high-tech guy with the cutting-edge technology. Hazza-the-Fox 03:14, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Excellent- then it's solved! Centurion Trooper *Full Desigantion: Centurion-class Adanced Armor Heavy Weapons trooper *Role: Support fire *Cost: 800 *Strong against: Most infantry, light vehicles *Weak against: Heavy armor, fast units *Secondary Ability: Deploys primary weapon/switch back to sidearm *Heroic Upgrade: Unknown *Primary Weaponry: Portable rapid-fire cannon (heavy machinegun/auto-grenade-launcher/blaster?) *Secondary Weaponry: sidearm (unknown) Hazza-the-Fox 23:41, November 1, 2011 (UTC)The Centurion is basically a high-tech soldier outfitted with a battlesuit that is an exoskeleton-powered Canadian Trojan Battle Suit, who carries a heavy support fire weapon. In some sense, he is a heavier replacement for the typical Red Alert 2 GI, and the machinegun commando units in most CNC games. His gun does fair damage each hit, and has a high rate of fire- making him perfect for suppressive fire to provide support and cover the normally slow-reloading units the Allies possess. As a heavy infantry unit, he cannot be crushed, and cannot be harmed by small-arms fire (pistols and probably dogs). Obviously he also takes a lot of damage. Overall he's an armoured, beefed-up GI. He carries a smaller weapon while moving around, and must deploy a stationary gun on a bipod (or alternatively, like the Jager, he could walk around with his gun deployed, but very slowly)? When in transit, he can actually move quite fast for an infantry unit- thanks to his exo-suit. Note that the armour he wears is nowhere near as strong as the Tesla Trooper's suit- making the Centurion dependent on his superior range. The primary weapon I'm leaning towards an auto-grenade launcher (doesn't massacre groups- simply a heavier machinegun that does splash damage- and it explains that such a weapon is only so effective- rather than conspicuously missing entirely from the battle). Not sure if it should be able to attack air or not while deployed. The other gun would obviously be a pistol of some kind- only much shorter-ranged and overall less powerful than the main weapon. Note that overall, both of these weapons are excellent against medium-armored vehicles, fairly good against most infantry, and still do a reasonable amount of damage to heavy units- although these would be more dangerous against the Centurion. Also, the projectiles should travel slowly, giving units like Terror Drones and Flamebots an advantage. VolteMetalic 00:20, November 2, 2011 (UTC): Yes, I see, something like GDI's Zone Troopers. I like that idea :) For the weaponry, as seidearm give him an SMG which he can carry in one arm and fire with it, or maybe needs both. You can little make it around Warhammer 40,000's Space marines. They are pretty much what you mean, thoguht Space mariens are more of direct assault shock troopers. The SMG might represent a bolter, but Centurion will have it only good against infantry, and maybe light vehicles. For the main weapon, I agree on that being it a stationary weapon, on tripod perhaps. And when you cant decide from two options, make it by the golden middle route, take both :D Make the weapon a heavy machine gun, and place under it a grenade launcher, that will give these guys a great appearance of "protectors of peace". I am not sure if the grenade launcher should have a "magazine" too, but I guess yes, for 6 grenades maybe? This will make them really badass! Hazza-the-Fox 03:26, November 2, 2011 (UTC) That's the beauty of this unit as being a tougher and more-combat geared support-weapon specialist than the Guardian (or in some cases, the Jager), the weapons can be more interesting; Of course, I realized an interesting possible implication; if the deployable tripod gun did indeed fire projectiles at a slightly slower pace that possibly miss faster units (like attack dogs)- it creates a potential handiness of having a side-arm that is a plain gun; you could have one provide general suppressive fire with the main gun, while a second holding a shorter-ranged firearm could hit the fast unit accurately and cover the heavy gunner? For that secondary gun, I definitely agree that something compact-ish but seriously brawny like the Space Marine bolter is probably a good choice (in fact, it could arguably be a full-auto weapon too- just with less damage and range, harms infantry and robot targets, but more accuracy at short range)- while the bigger gun is some long-ranged harder-hitting weapon with a slower rate of fire (still quite fast), slower velocity (like a missile's speed). And either way, I definitely think grenades (or explosive tipped rounds) would definitely make a good theme; being weapons that armies DO use- but are rather expensive to make and re-arm. Of course, if you are implying he carries some kind of mortar-style riot-grenade launcher, that also would be a potentially interesting route. VolteMetalic 08:05, November 2, 2011 (UTC): Yes. A small SMG for short ranges with good accuracy, and heavy machine gun + grenade launcher on large ranges but not as acccurate. As for that instance that Some Centurions may cover their comrades with their SMGs against fast-moving infantry, I think that people will more go to use a different unit, like Marine or Jager. Vehicles FlameBot *Full Desigantion: Flamethrower-assisted battlefield Reconaissance Robot *Role: Recon, anti-infantry/anti-fortification assault unit *Cost: 800 *Strong against: Infantry (including those garrisoned), structures *Weak against: Vehicles, terror drones, air units, heavy infantry partially resistant to flame. *Secondary Ability: Unknown *Heroic Upgrade: Unknown *Primary Weaponry: Flamethrower *Secondary Weaponry: N/A Hazza-the-Fox 23:56, November 1, 2011 (UTC) The Flamebot is the natural result of the application of a volatile weapon to an expendable scouting bot. Although the Allies had long since abandoned flamethrowers for ethical reasons (mainly soldier safety), desperate times and new technology has made it possible again. Rather than have a soldier risk hauling a napalm tank close to an enemy entrenchment, Allied designers have outfitted it to a speedy robot-controlled miniature scout buggy- capable of carrying its payload at high speeds towards its target- using its speed, light-weight (only 500kg) and small profile to avoid being hit by enemy fire. Once in range it hoses down enemy soldiers, clears out garrisoned buildings and incinerates enemy structures. When hit, it explodes and ignites the surrounding ground (and units) unfortunate enough to be nearby. As a robot, it is immune to mind control and radiation. It cannot be harmed by dogs. It can however be immediately ripped apart by terror drones. Engineers are consdering further enhancements- hover packs, mineclearers (unlikely), or newly programmed attack moves. It is possible for remote robot operators to gain experience and reprogram their robots on the field- although this may also be unlikely. VolteMetalic 00:24, November 2, 2011 (UTC): The weight seems too much, but that depends on how large it actually is. For the secondary, maybe some kind of area-of-effect strike? Maybe rotating the turret swiftly while streaming napalm, making an inferno around itself? For Heroic, I guess a stronger napalm substance, or maybe thermite, along with a modifications for the FlameBot itself to resist the increased temperature of burning thermite. Hazza-the-Fox 03:32, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Probably right about the weight- the robot is intended to be about half the size of an actual dune buggy, or about two meters long- and carrying a separate flamethrower fuel tank about 40-55% larger than what a soldier would be carrying. I was thinking close to the same thing about the attack- probably some kind of 'garden hose' sweeping attack side-to-side at a 90-140 degree angle? Stronger napalm substitute is probably a good idea- perhaps something that can harm vehicles, or spread outwards from a target? VolteMetalic 08:05, November 2, 2011 (UTC): Than make it around 250-300kg. Thats quite reasonable :) I am not sure if this would be possible to code (but I guess yes). But a full 360°, when the whole "head" with streamer rapidly rotates, tahts really funny thing to watch :D Do you know what thermite can do? :P It can melt down a steel pretty quickly, only titan can resist it (for some time), because it can make a temperatures 2,500 °C. But, it burns really quickly, so maybe there might be a mix with the napalm to be able to use the flamethrower for longer. Hazza-the-Fox 13:51, November 2, 2011 (UTC) That would be more reasonable. A spinning head would look pretty funny too (and provide a disadvantage to death-balling- but see what we can do (mimicking the dragon's garden-hose attack reminiscent of a trench-sweep would be pretty cool too- but whichever is possible). And I did not know that- that is extremely frightening! Aircraft Ships Structures Defenses Upgrades Discussions ... Hazza-the-Fox 08:25, August 24, 2011 (UTC)Hazza-the-Fox okay, the Allied Side. The Allied Side focuses on more specialized units trying to compliment each other's firepower to delivery a concentrated line of attack. Many of thier units are slightly faster but lighter than Soviet counterparts, and many deliver more damage in a shot- but may take less damage and/or have a slower rate of fire. Thus, the Allies are more geared to hit-and-run than the Soviets are, and need more sophisticated combos with additional allied units to substantiate an attack force. Technologically, the Allies use Prism Technology, Sonic Technology, advanced missile technology, and Chrono Technology. Disturbingly, there has been a trend in more unethical units- either the result of commanders becoming more desperate to win the war, insidious backers pushing the bounderies, or both. Infantry- basic infantry are generally stronger, more specialized and better protected than Soviet alternatives, but cannot reach the same level of power as the likes of the Tesla Troopers or Desolators. Overall, their soldiers are more equal in abilities- but simply perform vastly different functions. Vehicles- lighter forms of armour and engines combining the best thinkers of their combined nations, allow most Allied vehicles to travel faster and more swiftly than their Soviet counterparts- but take less damage- note that the technology is much closer than in other conflicts, so the difference in speed and armor are not as distinct. The munitions loaded onto vehicles often do considerably more damage- but lacking the advanced articulated robotics the Soviets seem to be installing in their loading systems, rate of fire is often much poorer. Aircraft- fast, light, and armed with long-range, accurate and hard-hitting weaponry, intended for refined, precise attacks on specific targets. Note that Allied jets are easier and cheaper to access- their fighter bays (housing 4 jets) come attached to their Radar structures- whilst Soviet fighter bays (only 2-3 jets) come with their Hangar structure (immediately available after the Radar is installed). The downside is, their hit-and-run heavy aircraft (Nightwing and Hurricane) each require their own specialized runway; And thus prompts the construction of their own Hangar-equivalent to accoomodate large aircraft (they are also where Helicopters are built). The Allied Navy is more distinct; unlike the generalized, versatile all-purpose ships possessed by the Soviets, the Allied navy is composed of ships that specialize in only a particular form of attack each, but do so at far greater levels. The all-purpose Soviet Destroyer (the Sea Reaper) has only 2 AA guns, a single depth-charge mortar, and a single naval gun; the Allied Battlecruiser has only two very powerful naval guns, and generally are more powerful. Structures I will get to later too. Hazza-the-Fox 09:54, August 24, 2011 (UTC)Hazza-the-Fox Hmmm, seems my name's not coming up on these posts